True Alpha Lachlan
by leonheart2012
Summary: Anna is a girl who has seen some shit. She and Theo have set out to destroy all True Alphas, but will the pack be able to make her change her mind? Rated T to be safe. Graphic depictions of violence.


"Why couldn't you have waited just a little longer?" Theo stormed out. He was feeling conflicted; Scott was a good person, but he couldn't stay that way, right? There was a point where the power went to your head, and you became a bad person, right? That's what happened before. Theo was so consumed with his thoughts, he didn't see Anna until he nearly walked into her.

"So, is it done?" She asked.

Theo hesitated before answering. "I don't know. I think he might still be alive. It's a small chance, but Anna, I don't think I want to do this anymore. Scott's a good person. I don't think he's capable of doing anything bad."

"Of course he's _capable_ , Theo. Did you forget what a _True Alpha_ can do? He's more persuasive, more powerful. Theo, he can and _will_ turn into a monster and you know it."

"No I don't. You do. Just… meet with him, please. You'll see what a good person he is."

Anna glared at Theo. "Fine, if it'll cement your belief that he'll become evil. Just watch his reaction as I tell him what my brother did."

 _Scott, please, I want you to meet someone. School library after hours, bring everyone, eight o'clock Tuesday._

Scott glanced at Theo's text again and looked at the time. 8:05. All the others had come, just as he'd asked.

"I told you we shouldn't have come, Scott. He's gonna trap us here and-" Stiles was cut short by the library door opening.

"Come on, it's okay." Theo said to someone just out of sight, and that someone grumbled something back. "Come on, Anna, you have a _gun_. Nobody is going to hurt you." After a few moments of silence, a small petite girl slunk into the room. She moved like a cat. She had darting, almond-shaped eyes and had shiny black hair that was straightened into curtains that fell neatly around her face, which was creamy and white like milk. Her hands held a gun, which seemed huge in her fingers, but she handled it like she'd held it since she was born. She pointed it straight at Scott's chest.

"This gun has wolfs bane laced bullets. If you move towards me, I will not hesitate to pull the trigger. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes we do." Scott answered.

"Good. I'm going to tell you a story, and I want you to listen, and depending on your reaction to that story, I will either shoot you or leave. Is that understood?"

"I understand, but can we-" Scott pointed at the tables and chairs. Anna's eyes flicked to where he was pointing and interrupted.

"No." Scott dropped his hand.

Theo came up behind Anna. "Anna. It's okay if we sit. We both know how fast you can pull, sitting down or standing. This is a long story. Let's sit down." Theo kissed Anna's temple and she sighed.

She looked at Scott. "You first."

Liam was looking at Anna strangely. "Why is it only him you don't trust?"

Anna turned to look at him, keeping the gun pointed at Scott. "Listen to my story and you'll find out."

Liam nodded and followed everyone else to sit at the table. After everyone else was seated, Anna went and sat on top of a table, opposite everyone else. She wasted no time with preamble.

"My brother was born an Alpha. I had another two brothers; twins. I also had three sisters, one older; two younger. My older sister and one of my younger sisters were werewolves. All of my brothers were too. My other sister and I weren't. One of my twin brothers grew jealous of my older brother, the Alpha. For years and years that jealousy grew, until one day, he pushed and became what they call a True Alpha." Her eyes were boring into Scott's. He swallowed.

"My twin brother had heard that any twin Alphas, if their bond was strong enough, could morph to create a bigger, stronger Alpha. So he forced his twin to kill his older brother, the Alpha. When he did, Lachlan, the _True Alpha_ tried to merge into his brother, but Stanley was weaker, more docile than Lachlan, and so Lachlan _consumed_ him." When she said 'True Alpha' she spat the phrase, like it was poison.

"When Lachlan consumed Stanley, he grew to twice the size. He approached the rest of the family that were werewolves, and he urged them to be a part of his pack, to run with him and kill with him. Of course, they denied him, and so Sophie and I watched as he ripped apart and consumed our mother, our father, and our two sisters. After he'd finished, he turned to us and gave us the same choice. We tried to run, but he was fast, faster than was possible; after all, he'd consumed the power of six other werewolves, adding it to his own power. He was in a bloodthirsty rage, and though he loved her the most, he ripped the limbs off of Sophie, as she screamed and pleaded with him not to." Scott kept swallowing bile, and was choking back tears.

" _Please, brother, I'm sorry I ran. Please. I love you._ That was the last I heard her say. He turned on me then, but that was when Theo came and saved me. It was too late for my family, and it was just chance it was me who was left, and Theo had heard my cry, and so he came and he helped me. I don't know what made him do it; he was armed with nothing; he had no knowledge of the supernatural, but he distracted Lachlan long enough for a werewolf hunter to come and put him down. Theo and I stuck together, after I'd told him what happened, and then the Doctors found us. We made a deal with them that if they made us stronger, we'd kill anyone else who was a _True Alpha_. They only took Theo, though. They said I wouldn't survive it. I didn't care. As long as we eliminated any _True Alpha_ , I was happy for it to be only one of us. I thought I could count on Theo to remember just what such a beast can do." Here, she turned to glare at Theo.

"But it seems that everyone has to do things for themselves." Anna pulled the gun so fast, only the werewolves could see it, but then Liam was there, holding the barrel of the gun.

"Don't. You don't know Scott like we do. Theo knew everything your brother did, and he has doubts, doesn't he? He feels that Scott is genuinely a good person, doesn't he?"

"He's a True Alpha, and all True Alphas are scum." Anna's eyes were wide. Theo could smell her indecision, her confusion. She saw this loyalty, saw Scott's genuine disgust and sorrow at what her brother had done, and she was second guessing herself. Liam could feel it too, and preyed on it.

"Then why did you tell him the story first? What would have made you change your mind? Killing Scott isn't going to get Sophie back, no matter how much you want it to." Anna shuddered, her arm lowering just a little. "Anna, I know Scott, and Scott isn't your brother. He hasn't killed anyone. Ever, and he won't. He bit me so that I _wouldn't_ die. If Scott had been there, he would have saved every single last member of your family, even Lachlan."

"Sophie." Anna whispered, before breaking down completely, burying her face in Liam's shoulder. Theo was taken aback; Anna had only ever cried once in his presence, and that was years ago, right after her brother had killed her family. He knew she still did, every single year, on the same two days; Sophie's birthday, and the date of Sophie's death.

Liam held Anna for a long time, and everyone else was silent; even Stiles. After Anna had composed herself, Liam's shirt was soaked at the shoulder, and Stiles was the first to speak.

"I was right, though, to doubt you. You _were_ working with the Doctors. We were right to not let you in the pack."

Malia sighed, Lydia rolled her eyes, and Scott face-palmed. "Yes, Stiles, you were _right_ , because that's all that matters, isn't it? Not that there are dead bodies out there, caused by you and your little friends, or even me, but that you were _right_. Stiles, don't you think that there was a better time to say 'I told you so'?" Theo was genuinely upset, and it was obvious in his tone.

Stiles looked at the floor, embarrassed, and mumbled something even the werewolves didn't catch. Scott was the next to speak. "Anna, do you mind if I stand up and come to you?" Anna looked suspiciously at him, eyes flicking to Theo. Theo nodded, and Anna nodded in turn. Scott slowly got up and approached. Anna's gaze was as cold as stone, but when Scott got close enough to touch her, she flinched back. Scott got the message and stood there.

"It's alright, Anna." He extended his hand. "Why don't you come off that table?" Anna gripped her gun close to her side, but she took Scott's hand as she hopped off the table. As she did, Theo saw her place her foot wrong, causing him to give a warning yelp, followed by her own yelp of pain, as she fell into Scott's arms, who caught her easily.

"Are you okay?" Scott looked concerned, and Anna giggled. "What?" Theo realised what she'd done, and rolled his eyes.

"She deliberately tripped to see what you would do." Anna smiled, just a little bit savagely as she used her most pitiful voice.

"Oh, my hero! You saved me from the terrible fate of falling on the floor." She pretended to swoon, hand on her forehead, and Scott frowned. "Thanks, though." She said in her normal voice. She looked him up and down. "Still don't trust you."

"I think I can live with that, but if you two want in the pack, you can."

Anna whirled on Scott, eyes wide. "Woah, buddy. You are _not_ biting me."

Stiles stepped in. "No, he doesn't mean that. I mean, I'm human, one hundred per cent, and I'm still a part of the pack, and so is Mason. Malia's a were coyote, and Kira's a kitsune, and they're a part of the pack."

"Wait, a fox and a coyote are part of a pack of wolves? What kind of messed up shit is that?" Anna looked at all of them in shock. "I was right. I should have shot you. You're sick." She moved to point her gun at Scott again, but this time it was Theo in her way.

"Doesn't that show you just how accepting he is?"

Anna looked at him in shock. "No! It shows how desperate for power he is."

"I don't want power. I want friends. And I just happen to be a werewolf, who is a True Alpha, who has a friend who is a were coyote, and a girlfriend who's a kitsune."

"God, ugh, this just gets worse and worse, doesn't it? You don't just have a fox in your pack, but you're _dating_ her. That's disgusting! Don't you know cross-breeds get mutations? Move out of the way, Theo. I'm going to do what you should have a long time ago."

Theo picked Anna up with one hand by the scruff of her neck and slid the gun from her hands, all in one swift movement, making Anna squeal in frustration. "Fine, you've taken my gun, but I still have my fists. That's all you had with my brother, and he was much bigger than this pup, and I've been trained for years in the art of fighting human wolves." When Theo didn't let her down, Anna crossed her arms. "I demand you let me down this instant, Theo." Theo raised his eyebrows, but did as she asked, smirking as she stormed past him, flinging herself at Scott, who easily deflected her blows.

Anna let her leg swing out at Scott's side, and Scott caught it and flung Anna into the air. As Anna came back down, she was screaming, and she flailed. Scott easily caught her, carrying her bridal-style, and she clutched at his shirt, eyes wide with fear. Instantly, Theo was there, right by her side.

"Anna? Anna, it's okay." Theo looked up at Scott, frowning. "She's afraid of heights. Like, terrified." He turned his attention back to Anna. "Anna, he's gone. There's nothing to be worried about. There's nothing to be scared of." Theo had Anna's face in his hands, rubbing comforting circles into her cheeks. He sighed and took her hand in his, standing up. "Come on, I think that's enough excitement for this evening. Come on, let's get to the car, okay?" Theo walked Anna out, then came back to quickly talk with Scott.

"Thank you so much for being here, to listen. I hope she says yes to your offer, but if she doesn't, I won't, either. You understand, right?" Scott nodded.

Theo turned to go, but Scott stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Why is she afraid of heights?"

Theo sighed and looked really sad. "When her brother had…consumed…her family, he was at least four storeys high. When he took Sophie up, he brought her to his face, and Anna was on the ground, staring up at his jaws as the person she loved most was eaten, piece by piece. That's why she's afraid of heights. She knows you didn't mean to do it; in fact, I think she'd benefit from you talking to her right now. I'll give you two some time, if you want."

Scott nodded, and walked out to the car, alone. He opened the backseat door of the truck, climbing in. Anna was staring ahead, but shifted to allow him room. Scott took Anna's hand. "I'm sorry, Anna. I didn't know you'd seen that. I…will you forgive me?"

Anna nodded, and Scott took that as a sign to continue. "I'm sorry your brother did that to you, but you have to know that I would never do that, to anybody. Not even if they're trying to kill me." Scott was silent for a while, while he thought back. "Actually, that's not entirely true. I never told anyone, but last year, we had a group of assassins after us, and we were giving a last stand, to make sure that no one would come after us again, and in the confusion, I almost completely wolfed out, and killed the guy under me. I remember that I was afraid I would completely lose myself, like your brother did, but what brought me back, what kept me human was the thought of my friends, all of them, even the irregular ones, and my family, my mum, even my dad, who left us. Anna, I thought; how am I supposed to lead them, show them the right thing to do, if _I_ can't do the right thing? I understand you're hurt and scared, but Theo said if you don't accept my invitation, he won't either. So now, I need you to make the best decision for the both of you, not just yourself."

Scott and Anna sat in silence for a long time, and after about half an hour, Scott finally got up to leave. "I guess I have my answer, then."

Theo and the others were listening in, using Stiles' technique he'd used when they were trying to catch who had been taking the bodies. "No, please, Anna, take it. Take it, please." Stiles glanced at him and saw tears in his eyes, glistening at the corners. He took Theo's hand, and Theo turned to him, surprised, but Stiles was already turned back to watch the scene unfold.

Anna's hand shot out, fast as lightning. "I accept. I accept your offer. If only for Theo. He loves you, and I know he's fallen for Stiles. He'll deny it with everything he has, but I know Theo like a brother." Theo was blushing profusely, but Stiles kept a hold of his hand. "So I accept, because it's the right thing for Theo."

Scott smiled and nodded, and Anna gripped his arm more tightly as she forced them out of the car. They were greeted by the rest of the pack. Theo went to hug Anna, and everyone else gathered around Scott, caught up in a big group hug. On the outskirts, Theo and Anna watched, until they were beckoned in by Scott and Liam.

"Welcome to the pack, guys." Scott said.

Theo smiled, but Anna just rolled her eyes. "Ugh." Everyone laughed


End file.
